Shade structures devices, such as sunshades and umbrellas, are used to protect people from the elements such as the sun and/or rain. Shade structures can be used in various contexts including at the beach, during recreational areas, poolside, backyards, outdoor seating and generally provide shade to a persons engaged in outdoor activities.